


碎光

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M, post LABB, sex in the prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BB被关起来后，L会去拜访他
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Kudos: 3





	碎光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovingStranger_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/gifts).



> written by 蓝翎

* * *

挣脱镣铐时流出鲜血，鲜活伴随着热度在空气中慢慢地弥散最后变成暗沉的恶臭，就像那所谓的人生，以嘹亮的哭啼出场，最后却是以残忍的毁灭作为祭礼。

B不清楚自己是否像一个人一样活着，只觉得生活无趣至极，可又不甘心随便找个角落死掉，尤其是顶着L复制品这个身份。所以不如来一场伟大的游戏，作为礼物，彻底斩断过去。不为向愚蠢的世界宣告，只为继续鲜活的刺激，再来点存在感和温度，至少拥有作为自己行使自由的权利。

生活早就让他感到厌倦，让他身心俱疲，也让他暴怒。得到的远不够安抚那颗躁动的心，压抑的愤怒像是火舌盘踞在血管之中，稍一动怒就会暴起于苍白的皮肤之上。所以B逃了出来，背着反叛者的身份，从L继承者的阴影下挣脱，试图证明自己的本事，报复所有人，却终究还是被那人胜出一筹，羞辱般的一败涂地。

而他会来看他。身为胜利者，L有时会来看他。

像参观陈列室里满排的胜利徽章，B曾在L挑选自己抓过的罪犯当合作对象时咂嘴评价。而今日他也成了陈列之一。

这间屋子安静的让人恶心，连让人能听点儿滴滴答答声响的挂表都没有。

B 就蹲坐在沙发上发呆，也可能是在思考。

除了L，没人能读懂他，也许连L也不能完全读懂他，所以守备不敢放松警惕，一直牢牢的守在所有可能会让B成功逃窜的地方。

吱呀的开门声打破了死一般的寂静，B僵硬而又缓慢的转动了一下眼珠，泛白起皮的嘴巴勾起一抹诡异的笑容，好像早就料到了来的人是谁，也料到了对方什么时候会来，所以才正在为自己猜测得到验证而开心。

在这一点莫名像个孩子一样单纯的B，也只会有L觉得可爱，其他人若是看到他这副模样，就只会觉得毛骨悚然。世事往往如此，人们惧怕强大而有不可控的力量，以及聪明却不为所用的大脑。

“终于来看你的战利品了吗，Lawliet？”

这根本就不是个问句，不论是根据当下的情景，还是B毫无声调起伏地将它吐露出来。一般人可能会把这当成挑衅，但L偏偏就读懂了B是在闹别扭，甚至还有些撒娇的成分，即使很不合时宜。

“你闯祸了，Beyond。”

L走到B面前蹲下，抬起手摸了摸他额头上贴着的一块儿纱布，那是被捕时留下的创口，即使他完全没有要逃跑的意思，还是被过于激动的警员用枪把敲伤了额头。

L冰凉的指腹让B很舒服，在这种情况下他不介意对方抚触自己，但前提是没有碰到自己脸上留下的疤痕。B侧过头，躲过了L的手，并向后仰了仰身子，拒绝让他再摸下去。

“好凉。”其实很舒服，只是摸到了不该摸的地方。

“你不应该逃走的。如果你想要L的身份.....”

“你觉得真的只有这样吗？”

L站起身来，双臂撑在沙发靠背上，将B圈在自己和沙发之间。

这就是他们两个的问题，有时候不用言语，仅一个眼神就能将对方的行为尽数剖析，有时候却死磕在一个问题上，猜不透，却又不告诉对方真相。

“喜欢，或者厌恶，你向我宣战的行为，不是因为想要，那就是因为抗拒，为什么？”

是恨L，还是恨L？这并不是一个病句，只是为了探求B内心真实的想法而发出的最真挚的提问。到底是恨L这个人，还是恨以其命名的继承者的这个身份。 

B就喜欢看L陷入疑惑地样子，被恶劣因子驱使的他，选择让问题的答案永久地埋藏起来，放到L永远找不到的地方。“我为什么要告诉你？自己猜啊，大、侦、探！”

这样调皮的家伙，如果只是在身边捣乱的话，是不会让L头疼的。现在跑出去“非法狩猎”，又被狼狈地抓了回来，可就是一个会让全世界捉急的异类了。

L有些生气了，不论是没有得到回应的问题，还是B私自出逃这件事，都让他觉得对方太不受控了。

一种名为占有欲的情绪突然出现在了L的大脑里，不会让他感到惊慌，反而让他在这种极致的压抑里快速地计算着能够让对方产生情感变动的方法。科学现象表明，丰富的情感是束缚一个人最佳的省材方式。

可是他们之间有什么情呢？

如果一夜情也算的话。

L用冰凉的手掌揽住B的后颈，深深地吻了上去。两个人的嘴唇都很干燥，翘起来的皮刮的人又痒又麻。B没有一丁点儿的抗拒，反而是环抱住L的脖颈，将自己送了上去，像一只干涸的鱼儿一样索求着对方的津液。

两个舌头不像主人那般死气沉沉，反而是在唇齿间进行着激烈的交缠。看似是L胜了一筹，带着B的舌头顶了回去，事实上是B偏爱这种被强制的快感。

他闭上眼睛享受着这激烈的深吻，任由L的舌尖逡巡过自己的上颚，牙龈，甚至顶到腭垂出，引起反射性的干哕。

直到两个人被涎液沾湿到脖颈时，才舍得分开一下，倒不是为了喘口气，毕竟两个人的肺活量都很好，且早就擅长了这场运动，此时停下，只是为了沟通。

“做吧。”

B先发言，反正也没有什么好说的话，不如直接用身体交流。

L对于B的这种邀约，没有一次是拒绝的。

这确实是一种很好的发泄方式，通过释放荷尔蒙来获取高潮，通过身体的运动来释放适量的乳酸，从而使紧绷的神经和肌肉都得到解脱。他们在华米兹之家的时候，就已经有这样的关系了，不是从所谓的情爱开始的，只是单纯的想要试试这种插入式的方式，是否能给他们带来不一样的突破，也想试试这种常人寻求欢乐的办法，适不适合自己。

L掀起B的衣服下摆，挂在他的脸上，低头咬上了那殷红色的乳肉，再用牙齿轻轻的研磨。B不耐地晃了晃身子后，L就明白了，他一贯厌烦这种轻飘飘的前戏，更希望来点儿刺激和疼痛的教育。

L帮两个人把衣服都脱得一干二净，幸好这间屋子里配有暖气，躺在地毯上的滋味不算折磨，就算没有也不碍事，动起来之后迟早是要出汗的。

两个缠在一起的人好像从未分开过似的，没有凝滞，没有尴尬，一经贴合便往对方身上的敏感点开启了进攻。

B就像一只野兽，只是爱胡乱地在L身上留下些齿痕和爪印。L倒是用上了几分技巧，但大多都是理论知识，到了最后还是会任凭感觉行事。他明白比起轻柔的爱抚，B更喜欢带有痛感的粗暴。

他们不是第一次尝试后入的姿势，但L能感觉到这次是B故意所为，他可能是真的不想看到自已，又或者是想捉弄自己，这都不重要了，于此事而言，只有不断分泌费洛蒙，以及逐渐膨胀的欲望才是主角。

喜欢疼痛的感觉，到底也不是个受虐狂。即使不喜欢慢条细理的开拓，也至少要来点儿润滑，否则两个人都会受伤。

L没有随身携带润滑剂的习惯，只能拿过桌上被子，将里面残余的红茶倒进掌心，带着这份冰凉向深处探去。B本能地颤了一下身子后，就催促着L再快些。

“快点儿。探监时间过了，中途拔出来的滋味儿可不好受。”

这还没到监狱，屋里所有的设施一应俱全，除了一些锐利的或者能帮助B联系到外面的科技产品，而L也拥有着最高的探视权，那么B说这话是为了什么呢？L觉得没必要细想，这家伙就是这磨人精罢了。

好久没有嵌合的身体，立刻就受到了挤压和排斥，L闷哼一声便扣住B的腰继续往深处顶去。在正场的时候倒是连一丁点技巧都抛却掉了，没有什么九浅一深，也没有刻意地寻找前列腺的角度，在最原始的冲撞里去探寻快感，在高潮的边缘来回徘徊，直到被汗水淌湿，空气里弥漫着黏着和腥膻的味道，B才终于肯恩典般的哼出几声呻吟来。

L压低身子，把B紧扣在抵上，像原始的动物一样在媾和中舔舐对方汗津津的后颈。

“回来吧,Beyond。”

也许对普通人来说，情人的枕边风就已经很是动人，更别说在是激烈的性爱中的耳语了。可是在B听来，这就像是夺命的丧钟，腐臭的起司，他不希望被L影响这份久违的欢愉。

他用手肘顶开L，转过身骑了上去，双手环住L的脖颈。

“不要在这种时候坏了兴致，让我好好享受一下，才有心情考虑。”

上位的姿势让B能够更好的掌控力道，明明轻缓的晃动足以来带快感，他还是选择重重的落下，尝试那种快要触及结肠的爽利。L也不会闲着看B独自表演，他用手臂紧紧圈住B瘦削的腰，继续啃咬着已然充血红肿的乳尖，像是一颗快要爆浆的樱桃，轻轻碰触就要流出甜汁蜜液。

B不会在性事里沉沦，却爱极了被贯穿的快感，好像能暂时忘记一切，让持续高速运转的大脑得到片刻的舒缓，他闭上眼睛甚至能用肠壁上软肉描绘出阴茎上凸起的青筋的形状。  


可能是太久没做的原因，B的身体变得更加敏感，蹭在L小腹上的阴茎在数次被碾压到前列腺的时候眼前一阵白光闪过，一股股射了出来。处于不应期的身子应对上持续不断的进攻显然有些吃力，B本能地绞紧后穴，让L忍不住闷哼了一声，是疼痛也是舒爽。  


L扯着B的手臂，将两个人的位置颠倒，两只手架起他的腿弯开始了最后的冲刺，这一刻是最让他愉悦的，像是给所有物做上标记一般，射在B的深处，让他从里到外都散发着自己的味道，无论是缠绵的汗液，亦或者粘浊的精液。

他们在这间禁闭室里，荒唐地滚作一团，像是在享受着末世最后的欢愉。

L觉得他带不走B，就像当初没法阻止他自己跑出去一样。

B突然不想束手就擒，要是死在阴暗潮冷的监狱里，谁给L找晦气？

他们的故事，是还要长长久久的纠缠下去。


End file.
